Orange in the Drakness
by Isumi Sano
Summary: By being followed and attackd by ninja Naruto thinks that he is starting to lose his mind, after encoutering other mysterious characters what will he do?


I pulled the hood of my orange jacket over my head. I was going for more of a stealthy approach,

and of cause orange was not a stealthy colour, but it was my favourite. I turned down a dark ally, it

was too quiet for me to be by myself. Then I could feel I was being watched. I turned another corner,

there I saw a big man standing in front of a door, and I headed towards him. As soon as I reached

where he was standing I pulled out a folded piece of paper from my hip pocket. I unfolded it and

showed him its contents. There were the directions to this place and the name of the guy who was

running and also his stamp of approval. The man nodded, and opened the door behind him. I

nodded back. I stepped inside, it was darkly lit, and I could barely see where I was going. I headed

deep into the building, I had a slight clue of where I should go. When I reached a door with a red

door knob I entered, knowing that this was the right room. The burst of loud voices filled in the

silence in my ears. I moved through the crowds of people that packed the room to its walls. An old

boxing ring centred the room, after a path of pushing and shoving I made it to the ropes. A table

with two middled aged men sat at it with a small till and a roster sheet. I picked up the pen that was

resting on the table and signed my name bellow the last name that was written there. This place had

the best fighters, of any fighting style, wrestling, boxing, kick boxing, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Karate,

Judo so on and so forth. But I could never stick to one type, so I always fought in the mixed battles.

By the end of the night, I had won all my fights, things we going my way. Though I did now hurt all

over. I sighed and at down on an empty chair. I could see the ring quite well. The next fight was just

about to begin. A big buff looking guy got into the ring, he seemed really strong. I was glad I wasn't

fighting him - I found big guys were harder for me to knock down. I looked around to see who he

was fighting. On the other side of the ring was a skinnier guy, smaller than the big guy opposite him,

but he would be about the same size as me. He was wearing a mask, white with red paint under the

eyes which flicked towards the edge of the mask, across the mask was one long red line, which went

from ear to ear, over the nose like a giant scar. The guy was wearing a navy blue jacket with a black

shirt underneath, and black pants. The guy seemed mysterious and new, I had never seen him

before. I hope he knew what he was doing, or he would get flattened. I didn't hear the enouncement

of the fighters, but when the bell rang, the big guy got straight into it. He swung his huge arms

towards the boys head. The kid dodge it so fast that you would have missed it if you blinked. I stood

up in awe. Man this was going to be interesting. The kid moved behind the big guy, ready. When he

turned around the kid swung his leg up high, and unbelievably hit the guy in the face with his foot.

The big man stumbled sideways, almost falling over. That must have to have been a really strong

kick, for that amount of impact. I now stood there with my mouth open. This kid was definitely good.

As soon as the man regained his balance he was again struck in the face by another hit. Then the kid

jumped and spun, his heel connecting with the man's jaw. The man's head snapped to the side

taking his body with him down to the ground. The match went to the kid in the mask.

I was half thankful that that was the last match of the night, which meant that I didn't have to fight

him, though the other half of me wanted to. I wanted to know who he was, I became curious and

this always led to me getting in trouble. Curious and I didn't always go together. My eyes followed

him off the ring. I immediately walked in his direction, the crowd made it hard to keep him in sight. I

somehow managed to reach the other side in one piece, but lost the guy in the mask. Damn it, he

was a lot faster than I thought. My eyes scanned the crowd, people's heads bobbing around

everywhere - it was starting to feel helpless that I wouldn't get a chance to talk to him. Just as I was

about to turn around on the corner of my eye I caught the white and red mask, my head whipped in

that direction. Then I found myself heading out the door and out into the dark alley way.

I walked a couple of steps from the door, I looked left and right, and there was nobody in sight. He

couldn't have gotten away that fast. I shoved my hands in my jackets pockets, as it had gotten cold. I

sighed and went to turn back inside when I heard a sound come from further down the alley. I headed straight toward it.

"You shouldn't have followed me!" a deep voice hissed.

I turned my head quickly trying to find a person, feeling a gush right past my face, something hit the

down behind me. I span around to see what it was. I bent down to get a better look - it was dark and

stuck in the pavement. I jolted back when I realised what it was, it was a ninja's kunai! What the hell!

Why would someone have this and throw it at me.

"Get out of here! Or you'll get killed." The voiced hissed at me again.

For some reason I pulled the kunai out of the pavement and started running the short distance back

inside. I quickly got lost in the crowd, I was so ready to get my money and get out of here. Whatever

just happened was way of the strange, hopefully it was only a onetime thing.

After I got my money, I went out with others that were heading out also, though all the way to the

bus stop I felt as if I was being watched, and I didn't like this feeling.

As soon as I got home the sensation of whatever was following me was gone, but I was still uneasy,

just thinking of someone stalking me scared the shit out of me.

All night I tossed and turned the kunai in my hands. The sharp blade was shiny and dangerous. I

couldn't help but be fascinated by the kunai at the same time. What could this mean? And what was

up with that voice, why did it tell me I would be killed?

* * *

Over the next couple days that strange feeling of somebody watching me never went away, even at

night I could feel it – which led to me getting no sleep. I did hide the kunai in my sock draw, knowing

that if my mother found it she would totally freak and have a heart attack, and ask me why I have it and where I got it.

My morning was off to a good start, average and normal. I stepped out onto the porch - the air was

fresh and light, yep today was going to be a good day.

My way to school was peaceful just as I hoped, no flying shuriken or kunai, okay so far anyway. For

once I was glad to be going to school, meant being around a lot of people, and if whatever it was

that was following me couldn't attack me, I guess since I would be surrounded by hundreds of other

teenagers. The closer I got to the school the more kids I saw, friends gathering together in groups,

some on bikes most walking by themselves. The more people that showed up made me feel safer.

Am I being paranoid? Of cause I was. It only happened once. I just need to forget that it happened

and pretend that it was just like a dream. Okay, the rest of my normal day was just about to start.

Just as I was about to walk through the gates of the school I got that feeling that someone was

watching me again. I could feel the colour drain from my face, I kept myself moving, and then

suddenly the darkness of the feeling went away but that presence of someone was still there. Well there goes my day. I sighed in defeat.

I sat in my spot in home room - beside me Kiba sat down, dumping his bag down on his desk. "Hey Naruto," he turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Mornin'" I gave a slight smile, Kiba was one of my friends though I was not really close with any of them.

"What have you been doing lately? I don't see you around." Kiba questioned with his big eyes.

Underneath on his cheeks were red upside down triangles - which I presumed to be a cultural thing,

since the school hadn't told him off for having tattoos on his face. To me it made him unique.

I couldn't exactly tell him that I was being stalked by a ninja, well I could but I think that he would

think that I was starting to lose my mind. "Nothing interesting, I haven't been doing anything."

He raised an eyebrow, "Man you really need to get out. Hey, we're holding a party tonight after

school, at my place, dude come. You look like you have a lot on your mind." His eyes suddenly became concerned.

I was a little hesitant about the idea, but I made up my mind, "Yeah, sounds just like what I need."

A slight tug at the corner of his lips signal that he was pleased, "At six, bring anybody you like." He

reached out and pattered me on the shoulder, then turn to face the front.

This was a good distraction - hopefully it would keep me distracted.

* * *

After the last bell of the day, I gathered my books and left. I was looking forward to it. The day had

gone by as slow as it could, when you are waiting for something the time seemed to slow down.

Which had kept me bored out my mind.

When I left the school I got that dangerous uncomfortable feeling again, this meant that somewhere

out there those ninja were watching me. I sped up my pace, trying not to seem suspicious. I kept on

busy paths, my brain was racing and so was my heart. All that I was thinking was of was how I would

defend myself if they were to attack me. I was good at fighting and I was strong but ninja really,

yeah, this was not going to be something that I would enjoy.

By the time I knew it I was in front of my house, I almost ran to the front door and felt relief flood

over me. Man I was starting to fall apart. Okay tonight I was going to have fun and the ninja weren't

there it was all in my head. Then what about the kunai? No, don't think about it.

I went inside shaking my head - I wish the ninja would leave me alone and stay out of my head, I was

starting to go insane, they were all I could think about. I went straight to my room and dumped my

bag on the floor and opened my cupboard. I pulled out a orange t-shirt that had circle with a spiral

inside it on the back, and slid a pair of black jeans from the shelf above. I grabbed the rest of the

stuff that I needed and headed straight to the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door I took of my

shirt and chucked it into the clothes basket. As I was just to undo the belt around my waist, I got a

sharp pain burn across the surface of my stomach. I tensed and gritted my teeth. What the hell was

that, I looked down at my torso - my eyes squinted and started to water. My skin had turn slightly

red then darker lines appeared forming shapes, my god. Then straight away it vanished, and there

was no pain. Okay, that was extremely strange. Things were just getting more bizarre. Yep I was now

seeing things I was going crazy. I finished undressing, turned the water on making it hot, burning my

body a little. The water felt good, though I was cooking myself.

What was happening to me now? That had never happened to me before. Wait, was this the reason

the ninja were after me, but what was it. That's it, I decided under stress my mind could have been

playing tricks on me. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

Thankfully Kiba didn't live to far from home - walking was the best option because he only lived four

houses down. Just walking out side I could hear the music - you could defiantly tell there was a party

going on. So far I had not gotten a notion of the presence of somebody watching. I sighed in relief. I

could enjoy the party without feeling paranoid.

I got to the foot of Kiba's door way and let myself in, there were many faces that I saw everyday at

school but never really talked to. The house opened up to the lounge mostly to the left, fitted with

an expensive leather couch and two armchairs, a mahogany coffee table in the centre, the flat

screen T.V opposite the couch. To the right there was a stair case just from the front door.

"Hey Naruto! Over here!" a voice came from the lounge, I turned to and scanned the room of

people. By the almost wall sized window Chouji stood waving his chubby had, he was a big kid that

was on a mission to lose some weight, his best friend Shikamaru was good at keeping him on track. I

gave a slight smile and headed over to where they were standing. I weaved through the crowd and

when I reached them a smile completely crossed my lips, "Hey guys."

"So, we thought you were dead. We haven't seen you." He laughed, "except for the back of your head in class."

Chouji laughed at what Shikamaru said. "So true, Naruto."

"Well you know me, getting into trouble is kind of my thing. Plus my mind has been distracted."

"Well, now you can just have some fun Naruto. Loosen up." Shikamaru nodded in a direction behind me.

I turned my head as far as I could. There I presumed what Shikamaru was suggesting, was a group of

girls, Hinata, the dark raven pale eyed girl that was as shy as they come, but very nice and beautiful,

stood facing her friend Sakura, who's hair was as pink as the sakura petals themselves, her

personality was two ways, strong and violent and kind and gentle, she had that split personality or

just two voices inside her head. Her best friend Ino the blond and the girl that always kept Sakura on

her toes. They were too much alike.

I think I got Shikamaru's drift, I turned back around, and he shrugged and nodded back in their direction.

"Okay I know what you mean."

Flirting with girls was never my strong point, they always thought that I was trouble, don't blame

them I was, but at this moment in time I didn't really care about it.

"Aren't you going to go over there?" Chouji asked.

"Um, no," I paused - just on the corner of my eye I saw a white blur. I turned my head trying to catch

a glimpse of what it was. Then through the crowds of people I saw the circle shape bobbing, it was

that mask from the fights. I held up my hand, "Yeah, hold that thought. I'll be right back." Then I took off.

"What? Naruto?"

Now I could find out who it was. Wait? Why was he even here? I still found my body following, my

eyes jumped from head to head - I couldn't find any white mask. I moved into the small dining room

that was attached to the kitchen, from the right of it. Squeezing past a couple that would not move

an inch out of my way - I exited out of the side door from the dining area. The party was also

outside, my eyes eagerly searching the crowds of people. I could not seem to catch any sight of the

white mask. Damn it was I just seeing things, maybe it wasn't even there, this was defiantly getting

old, and very frustrating.

Then I felt a sudden slap on shoulder, "Hey Naruto! Glad you could make it." Kiba's voice rang from behind me.

"Hey, great party,"

"Thanks man, look, come have some drinks with me," he gestured me, by putting his arm around my

shoulder and pulling me along with him as he walked.

By ten-thirty I was a little drunk, not as drunk as the others but still drunk. Kiba was a very

interesting drunk - though he was always full of energy he was extremely happy and seemed to

laugh nearly at everything. I laughed with and at him, I was pretty distracted, and I was feeling great.

This is what I needed, thankyou Kiba.

I was just about to grab another can, I could slowly feel that annoying presence creep over me. I

could barely concentrate, and the feeling grew stronger. Then a intense pain scattered through my

brain, I pressed the palm of my hand into my temple, the pain was so intense that my vision started

to blur, and black blotches started to appear. This couldn't have been from those drinks that I had,

something else was happening. I managed to focus on Kiba's face, "I'm just going to get some air," I

said, and left them.

As I opened the screen door, the whole room spun and I felt as if I was going to throw up. I

practically fell out of the door and nearly face planted it as I stumbled down the stairs. Making my

way to the lawn I leaned against a tree in the darkest part of the backyard.

This was defiantly strange - I had never felt like this before. That presence was still there and growing stronger.

"I know your there," I gasped - I was not feeling so hot.

Then I saw a dark and shady figure on the top of the fence. It was defiantly a person but it was hard

to make out. A glimmer off of something from the house lights, shone above the fence, then it was

gone and pain shot through my shoulder, pushing up against the tree. I let out a scream of pain, I

could feel dampness - I presumed my blood was soaking my shirt. But the pain was nothing like I had

ever felt before. I tried to move my right hand but the pain radiated right through me, I gritted my

teeth so hard that they might shatter under the pressure.

I lifted my free arm reaching across, I could feel the coolness of the blade, my guess one of those

kunai again. I managed to hook a finger though the hoop at the end of the kunai, I took a deep

breath and pulled. I kept my mouth shut tightly muffling the sound of my scream.

The kunai was wedged into the tree very tightly, I jiggled it slightly, which was the worst idea I've

had. It pushed at the wound causing more blood to pour out. I looked back up at the fence, the

figure was no longer there - crap now I was in serious trouble.

The two dark figures appeared in front of me, now I could easily say that I had met a real ninja now.

All I could see of them were the small area around their eyes - the rest was covered by dark clothes,

though now from the backyard lights were a lot easier to make out. I swallowed, and slowly let go of

the kunai, realising that my hand was shaking. For some reason I didn't seem to feel scared, I

actually wanted to pull out the kunai myself and fight. It was rather odd.

I stared at them, not sure of my chances of getting out of here. I was thinking that I could call out,

but that would put the others at risk, knowing that the ninja could injure or kill them.

"What do you want?" I had to ask.

Obviously the ninja didn't speak, I guess being stealthy and all. One to the right straightened up and

took a step in front of me. Oh crap, I was so very dead.

I noticed that ninja move his hand down towards his hip, my eyes followed - there was what made

my heart stop for a second. From what I saw it was a sword, most likely a katana - or whatever ninja

use - was he going to skin me right here? As soon as he touched the sword, a flash of black shot

down in front of them. I looked down to see what it was, it was another kunai firmly planted in the

ground, there was something attached to it, a strip of paper. Then it went off and a blinding

brightness consumed my sight. I blinked my eyes furiously but my sight did not come back. From the

side of my head I felt a quick pain, the light became darkness and then nothing.


End file.
